


Parent Teacher Meeting

by clowchan



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: M/M, Parent Teacher Conference, meetings, past friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: Prompt: Nevada having to keep a straight face at a parent-teacher conference. I tweaked this prompt a little  (but I made sure it wasn't angry/sad/mean)Sorry this was late. Got bombarded with life things this week ;3; please forgive meeeeeeee. Please enjoy
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Valentine's Day 2021 exchange





	Parent Teacher Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perpetfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/gifts).



Nevada received an urgent text from Caractacus. 

> “Nev I’m so sorry. This is last minute. Pablo needs me to work overtime. Need you to attend the twins' parent teacher meeting tonight 6pm I’ll make it up to you promise 🍑🍑🍑🍑”

Another text appears: 

> “Ms Perez. Room 108.”

Nevada sighs and texts back _“ok”_ and shoves the phone in his pocket. Not like he had anything going on, although he would make Caractacus pay later that night. He would make sure of it. Maybe. Caractacus was lucky he was close by. Reaching the school, he climbs the stairs and walks down the hallway. He was glad the school was empty as he felt so out of place. It was years since he stepped inside one, and he hoped this would be the only time. Soon he reaches the classroom and walks right in.

 _“Nevada?”_ The woman’s voice sounded shocked.

“ _Holy shit._ You’re their teacher?” He looks at the woman as she fixes her long dark brown hair in a ponytail.

“Obviously,” she gathers a few papers and folders from her desk. “What are you doing here?”

“The parent-teacher meeting thing for-”

She cuts him off, “Someone trusts you with their kid? Considering...” She narrows her eyes at him. “Certain circumstances.”

He didn’t want to admit that hurt, “That was an accident.” She raises her eyebrows at the word accident as Nevada continues, “Anyway, this isn’t about my past. It’s whatever these meetings are about.”

“I have to know who’s insane enough to let you come in their place?” She pulls out a red and blue pen.

Nevada replies, “Caractacus Potts.”

She shakes her head, “That explains it.”

“I mean,” he shrugs.

“Wait, are you two-”

“ _Together?_ Yes.” He places his leather jacket on the back of the chair before they sat down facing one another.

“I’m shocked you’ve settled down.”

Nevada was almost offended at the notion, “ _I’m not settled_.”

“Mmhmm, right,” she opens a blue folder. “Whatever you say, Nev. So about the Potts twins. Let’s go over Jeremy first.”

“Ok.”

“Overall, a great student. Hands in his homework on time, does well on tests and projects. Excels in English and Social Studies. However...” She stops for a moment.

“However?”

“He’s very shy. Tends to not take part as much, especially when he has to speak in front of other students.”

Nevada nods, “Yeah that sounds like _Pecas_.”

Ms Perez informs him, “Participation is crucial.”

“It’s not wrecking his grades, _yeah?_ ”

“It’s 25% of his grade.”

“75 isn’t bad, Ale.”

“ _Nevada._ If he scores 100s in everything else but that’s not realistic.” She clicks her pen and writes something down on a sheet of paper before placing it back in the folder.

“Then we’ll work on him participating,” he says.

She smiles, “Thank you. Other than that, he’s a joy to have in class and a very thoughtful student.” She closes Jeremy’s file and opens another blue folder.

Nevada peers at the other folder, “Assuming that’s Jemima’s?”

She nods, “Yes. Unlike her brother, she loves to talk. Sometimes too much.”

Nevada tries not to laugh, “Not surprised.”

“She’s doing well with her work. Sometimes gets distracted.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Not too bad, but something to note. More importantly, she’s almost had a couple of fights.”

“ _Almost?_ Over what?”

“Defending her brother. Came pretty close to being suspended but thankfully she didn’t hit the kids.” She looks at him, “She has a quite mouth on her despite looking like something from a Dickens novel. Jemima calms down when warned.”

Nevada smirks, “She’s highly protective of him. Even tried to fight me, but that was when I first met their dad.”

She snickers and gives another eyebrow raise. “Jemima’s feisty, I have to say. She does well in Science and English though.”

“Sounds like Caractacus.”

“Their grades certainly prove that.” She goes through other papers, “I wonder where he is?”

“His job made him stay late, so he texted me.” As soon as he explains why, Caractacus enters the room. Ms Perez looks up and smiles, “Mr Potts, we were just about to finish.”

“I was afraid I would miss it. Tried running. Pablo let me out. Sorry,” he said, a little out of breath.

“It’s ok,” both Ms Perez and Nevada say before the former adds, “Nevada will fill you in.”

“ _Blimey_ , I hope nothing bad,” Caractacus rubs his neck nervously while the both of them stare at him.

“He’ll tell you,” she puts away the folders. “Nice to see you again, Nevada.” Nevada nods in response and puts his jacket back on.

Caractacus blinks, “You know each other?”

“Old school friend,” she said as they exit out of the classroom. They part ways and the pair leave the school.

“So are they doing well?” Caractacus queried.

Nevada replies, “Mostly.”

“Tell me.”

“Jeremy’s gotta work on his shyness and Jemima’s gotta work on her patience.”

“Ah, the usual,” he grins. “How’re their studies?”

“I guess they turn their shit in on time and their grades are fine.”

“Excellent,” he smiles. “I can’t thank you enough for standing in for me.”

“For you, anytime,” Nevada holds his hand and they walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ale is short for Alejandra


End file.
